


Edible Memories

by ami_ven



Category: Doctor Who & Related Fandoms
Genre: Community: writerverse, Established Relationship, F/M, Post-Series
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-04
Updated: 2016-02-04
Packaged: 2018-05-18 06:13:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 282
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5901412
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ami_ven/pseuds/ami_ven
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Rory makes a nostalgic meal.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Edible Memories

**Author's Note:**

> written for LJ community "writerverse" prompt [Comfort Food](http://tvtropes.org/pmwiki/pmwiki.php/Main/ComfortFood)

“What are you doing?” Amy asked, stopping in the kitchen doorway. 

She’d left her purse, hat and shoes in the hallway by the door, and leaned against the doorjamb in her skirt-suit, tugging the pins from her hair. They’d done _some_ things to fit in with nineteen-forties New York, but Amy had always been the more ambitious of the two of them, and Rory was perfectly happy to do most of the housework on his off-days as a part-time nurse, while Amy steadily built her reputation as the owner of Blue Box Publishing.

Such as now, when he turned from the stove to smile at her. “Something special,” Rory said. “Which is a lot more work than it was in the future.”

Amy frowned. “What do you mean?”

He had three hardbound cookbooks open on the kitchen counter, a pot of something cream-colored on the stove and a pan of flour beside it. She was just about to ask something else when the oven timer beeped.

“Oh, they’re done,” said Rory, and pulled out a baking sheet full of unevenly-breaded sticks. “I think.”

“Is that…?” Amy asked, and took a deep breath. “It is! Fish fingers and custard. Oh, Rory…”

“It’s as close as I could get,” he said. “There was a sale on fish at the store, and I thought… I just missed him, all of a sudden, and I figured that you probably missed him sometimes, too.”

“All the time,” she admitted, then smiled and leaned in to kiss him. “But I’d miss you more, you and your stupid face.”

Rory smiled. “Find me a bowl for the custard, Mrs. Williams?”

She laughed. “Coming right up, Mr. Pond.”

THE END


End file.
